a ball a circle a loop
by Writingisforwriters
Summary: "When I was younger, I could remember anything, whether it happened or not. But soon, I shall be so I cannot remember any... but the things that never happened."


the sky flashed red. no. blue; a haze impossible to differentiate from the blur of one's mind's eye. the world was flat; her surroundings falling on top of each other, grass becoming a path, becoming level and the border unable to be differentiated from the sun setting violently on the horizon. she watched the sky flash blue. no. red; sharp like glass, cutting the stars-the constellations in pieces. it made them impossible to place together, shattered like glitter falling from your eyes. her eyes. his eyes. **jonas whispered.** she didn't hear him, she couldn't. the world was resting upon her shoulders. you learn a lot when you watch the world around you twist impossibly to fit the wishes of those who have disappeared. they are scared. you are scared. the horizon was looping over itself, stepping on its own tail.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

she knows what will happen. it won't.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

it always has. it will continue to never happen.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a ball. a circle. a loop.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch time twists infinitely around its newfound time twists infinitely around its. Not. Again.

this time she begs it to stay silent. it does not comply, heavily weighing on her shoulders.

the sky flashed red. no. blue; a haze impossible to differentiate from the blur of one's mind's eye. the world was flat; her surroundings falling on top of each other, grass becoming a path, becoming level and the border unable to be differentiated from the sun setting violently on the horizon. she watched the sky flash blue. no. red; sharp like glass, cutting the stars-the constellations in pieces. it made them impossible to place together, shattered like glitter falling from your eyes. her eyes. his eyes. **ren whispered.** she didn't hear him, she couldn't. the world was resting upon her shoulders. you learn a lot when you watch the world around you twist impossibly to fit the wishes of those who have disappeared. they are scared. you are scared. the horizon was looping over itself, stepping on its own tail.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

she knows what will happen. it won't.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

it always has. it will continue to never happen.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a ball. a circle. a loop.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch time twists infinitely around its newfound time twists infinitely around its. Not. Again.

this time she begs it to stay silent. it does not comply, heavily weighing on her shoulders.

the sky flashed red. no. blue; a haze impossible to differentiate from the blur of one's mind's eye. the world was flat; her surroundings falling on top of each other, grass becoming a path, becoming level and the border unable to be differentiated from the sun setting violently on the horizon. she watched the sky flash blue. no. red; sharp like glass, cutting the stars-the constellations in pieces. it made them impossible to place together, shattered like glitter falling from your eyes. her eyes. his eyes. **nona whispered.** she didn't hear her, she couldn't. the world was resting upon her shoulders. you learn a lot when you watch the world around you twist impossibly to fit the wishes of those who have disappeared. they are scared. you are scared. the horizon was looping over itself, stepping on its own tail.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

she knows what will happen. it won't.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

it always has. it will continue to never happen.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a ball. a circle. a loop.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch time twists infinitely around its newfound time twists infinitely around its. Not. Again.

this time she begs it to stay silent. it does not comply, heavily weighing on her shoulders.

the sky flashed red. no. blue; a haze impossible to differentiate from the blur of one's mind's eye. the world was flat; her surroundings falling on top of each other, grass becoming a path, becoming level and the border unable to be differentiated from the sun setting violently on the horizon. she watched the sky flash blue. no. red; sharp like glass, cutting the stars-the constellations in pieces. it made them impossible to place together, shattered like glitter falling from your eyes. her eyes. his eyes. **clarissa whispered.** she didn't hear her, she couldn't. the world was resting upon her shoulders. you learn a lot when you watch the world around you twist impossibly to fit the wishes of those who have disappeared. they are scared. you are scared. the horizon was looping over itself, stepping on its own tail.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

she knows what will happen. it won't.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

it always has. it will continue to never happen.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a ball. a circle. a loop.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch time twists infinitely around its newfound time twists infinitely around its. Not. Again.

this time she begs it to stay silent. it does not comply, heavily weighing on her shoulders.

the sky flashed red. no. blue; a haze impossible to differentiate from the blur of one's mind's eye. the world was flat; her surroundings falling on top of each other, grass becoming a path, becoming level and the border unable to be differentiated from the sun setting violently on the horizon. she watched the sky flash blue. no. red; sharp like glass, cutting the stars-the constellations in pieces. it made them impossible to place together, shattered like glitter falling from your eyes. her eyes. his eyes.

**m̴̱̦͔̠͕̟̤͍͇̫̗̘̘͙̬̯̜̺̤͋̈́į̶̢̼̰͕͇͍̠̬̱͕͇̫̰͎̳̹͖̲̤͇͇̻̲̣̙͉̖͚̹̠̝̦̦̓̈̔̀͗͑̉̀̋͗̂̇̾̉͂́̀͒̆͑̅͋̋̑̏̾̅̎͆̀̓̽̂̔͆́̒̒̿̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝c̴͈̝̝̝̜̪͑̌̒͆̃̄̾̐̽͂̃̐̍͑̐͐̓͗̓̕͘͘̕̚͝͠ḣ̴̢̨̛͖̮̫͎̺̣̙̫͍̖̮͕̪̗̲̣̭̰̦̖̜̻͎̪͒̈́̍́͂͂͂̈́̇̅̂̑̍̀́̃̈́͑͋̽̿͋͌̉͌̀͋̎̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͝͠͠ͅa̴̛͈͇̬̬̞͙̱̮͔̽́͑̌̽̑͊͑̆́̎̃̈́̽̍͒̏̓̿͒́̈́̂́͌̈́̉̆͋̈́̃͆͛̉̋͂̓͛́̒̈́́͐̉̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠ę̵͙͕̘͓̙̜͚͕̗̙̰͙͉̙͔͈͉̜͖̎̑̔̀̇̾̿͆̌̇̓̎̀̾̆̆̐̊̎̓̋̋̽̍̇̾͂̅̈̾́̀̽̒̈́́̈̒͑͑̉͒͆̄͌̽̈̃̓͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝l̵̡̧̢̛̬̺͖͈̹̜͇̮̹̟͈͔̤̘̞̩̲͚̖̭͙̩̤̭̖͖̩̺̻̬̽͋̎̈̎̊͋̍̆́̋͑̄̀̏̌̆̓͂̎̽̎͌̀̋́̽̊̽̈́̎́͌̇̾̒͑͐͌́͐͘͘̚͘͜͜ whispered.**

YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE.

the world was resting upon her shoulders. you learn a lot when you watch the world around you twist impossibly to fit the wishes of those who have disappeared. they are scared. you are scared. the horizon was looping over itself, stepping on its own tail.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

she knows what will happen. it won't.

it writhes-writhed-h̵̩̎̕͝a̵̝̜̺̔̔s̶̮̄̌̃ ̵̯̕͝n̶̦̈ò̵͎̀̐t̴͓̻̊ ̶͉̰͓̏̄͠a̴̝̪̜̐ņ̴̻͇̈́͌͑d̴̥͐͊ ̵̭͛̉͝ẇ̸̜̲̘̉͊ò̵̢̬͎͑͝n̷̲͗̕'̸̭̬͚͌̔̓t̵͓̋͒…

it always has. it will continue to never happen.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a ball. a circle. a loop.

time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch into a time twists infinitely around its newfound ability to stretch time twists infinitely around its newfound time twists infinitely around its-

Not. Again.

this time she begs it to stay silent. it quiets some.

it twists and turns, uncomfortable, humming a haunting melody.

it asks her a final question.

"is. leave. possible."

she does not answer.


End file.
